Forbidden Lands - A Fan Fic
Beginning Bridge - Entering This Land As I was just walking through A rift, I stumble upon a troubled Timeline, I decided to try and Fix it, As I entered a Shadow appeared next to the portal, "Why are you here?" The Shadow Said, "For This Troubled Timeline!" It let me through, and as I entered I was on an old bridge... Chapter 1 - New Timeline As I was walking on the bridge, a sign was on its middle, "Forbidden Lands? This Timeline has to be saved, so why not" As I make it to the end of the bridge, A Man with Pure White Hair jumps at me, and points his gun to my head. "What are you doing here Irregular Chump?!" He said, "Tim, you shouldn't be playing with guns near a bridge, someone might get hurt." I giggle, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Tim said, "The Name is Diamond" I giggle. "D-Diamond?! You must be crazy, he disappeared 15 years ago." Tim shouted, "Things Change Tim, Where are the others?" I say, Tim leads me to an opening in the forest, as I get hit in the back of my head, as I pass out, Tim pulls me to an entrance to the guild... Chapter 2 - Enemies to Friends I woke up tied to a chair, 3 of them were staring at me. "Um-" I stop as a blonde haired girl slaps me, "We'll be doing the asking Irregular!" She Said, while she lifted Aexler. "Where'd you find this?" "That's mine, and stop acting crazy Quartz." I say, "How'd you know her name?! Who are you?" A girl with Green Chestnut hair said, "Emerald, Quartz, and Tim, remember me, Diamond" Quartz slaps me in anger, "NEVER MENTION THAT NAME IRREGULAR!!!" She shouts, "He disappeared, 15 years ago, you can't impersonate his Gem energy." Emerald Said, "let me go and I will show you something." I say, as Tim cuts the rope with his katana, and I pin them all to the wall using my diamond Shards, "... D-Diamonds?" Tim says... "H-How..." Quartz asked, "The Name is Diamond" I grin, as they try to get out, I grab Aexler, and let them free, then I get a surprise hug from Quartz, "Why did you disappear?" She said, as Tim points his Katana at me, "Let's have a sparing session for fun's sake eh?" He giggles, as I nod... Chapter 3 - Daytran As we walk out to the fields, a man with dark brown hair points his .500 magnum towards my head, "Tim, who is this Irregular?" The man says, "His name is Diamond" Tim responds, "Never heard of em', Prepare fo-" He stops in confusion that I was behind him, "Tch, Tch, Daytran do you have to be so difficult?" I say as I knock him out. "He was a new recruit, how'd you know his name?" Emerald asks, "Things happen when it's like this, besides I know all the names of the new recruits." I responded, getting followed by a punch to the cheek, "Irregular Scum!" Daytran shouted, "Was that supposed to hurt?" I giggle, "We better be out looking for some irregulars, some of them might come." I say, as Daytran shoots his .500 Magnum at my neck, " That'll teach you Irregular." Daytran says, as I heal the wound. "Daytran, you can't hurt me why won't you just give up?" I say to him... Chapter 4 - Fun and Games "If you haven't heard of me, you might aswell be intimidated, a little" I giggle, then I trap him in a Crystal Clear Diamond Chamber, "You think this'll stop me?" Daytran says, as he destroys the Chamber. "Why won't you just give up." I say as he tries to knock me out, The pain was unbearable, but I just chuckled at him, "Daytran, even though you can change into video game characters doesn't mean you can hurt everyone." I say followed by a giggle, "Hmhp, fine, you're not an irregular." Daytran states. "So Tim, are we good for spa-" I stop as an orange-ish haired girl tackles me, and points her katana at my throat. "Stand down, and all of you get back in the guild." She says, as the others are heard all saying, "Yes Mam!" "State your business here Irregular." She said, "..." I silence noticing her under sides, "Say something!" She shouts, "I came here, to save this Timeline, and by the looks of things, you seem to be the new guild master Alice" I respond. "How'd you know my name? Who are you?" She asks, "can't remember me? Haha, my name is Diamond!" I respond with a slight giggle from Alice, as she grabs my collar staring at me, "I don't like stories, impersonating a good friend is not gonna help you." She stated, "Well stop, it's not gonna help, why not look in the future and just be done with it." I say to her, "Fine, I believe you." She responds, as she hugs me tightly, "Earlier you were very cautious, but now this?" I ask, "I just miss you, all of us do..." She responds... Chapter 5 - Scapegoat "Heh, stuff happens.." I say, then I stand up walking towards the guild hideout, I stopped walking, "Damian, get out here your stealth doesn't work on me." I state, as a white haired man who must be Damian jumps into the clearing, "Well, long time no see Diamond." Damian says, as he dashes at me, shooting bullets from his MP5's, I dodge some of them, as he summons Munchy, while I was behind him, I forcefully fingered his ass, making him jump up high, "Oww..." He groans as he rubs his red butt, "Tch, Tch, I wondered, that'll hurt." Damian stands up, shaking his feet from the pain, "Well played..." He says, "You too.." I giggle, "you should train a little mo-" I stop as Alice Slaps us both, "IS THIS ABOUT ME AGAIN?!" She shouts, "N-No Alice, Right Damian?" I respond, "I think it was pretty much about that." He states, then after Alice Slaps us very hardly, as me and Damian rub our red cheeks, Alice grabs us by the ear, and pulls us into the guild, "This'll teach you Idiots a lesson." Alice states... Chapter 6 - Crap Ton of F**king Work "What do you two perverts have to say for yourselves?!?!" Alice says ".. I have no idea..." I say, as I pin Alice at the wall immobilizing her, "LET ME OUT HERE!!!" Alice yells, "Nope" I quickly said back giggling, "You just got rejected guuurl.." I respond again, "Diamond, let me out..." Alice says with a pretty seductive voice, " Ehm, why would I? You're just workin' your ass off doing all this sh*tty work, take a load off on the wall" I respond. as I walk towards to the outside, two people attack simultaniously, one with a lab coat and a spiral on his head, and another wearing purple, "so... is this what you call a suprise attack Colress and Weegee?" I ask the two, "heh, not much, just get in." Colress responds, then he runs toward me making a pocket of space with his Lab Coat, making me get sucked in, "Nice work Dr. Spiral, hehe" Weegee says, "MY NAME IS COLRESS GODDAMMIT!!!" Colress shouts, "Don't get too loud Mr. Blondie." Weegee responds, "You know what, F**k you." Colress states, "Will you two love birds shut, Times always ticki- actually there is a lot of room here, cool." I state to both of them, as I try to cut the Lab coat with my Shards, "let's just go you piece of sh*t, we have a Crap Ton of Work to do." Colress says, as the two run off... Goodbye Fair Fan Fic Well this Fiction is ending.. It won't be edited no more... Shattered Dreams will be mostly edited, so please... Have some tea and gram crackers. And say goodbye to this Fiction. Category:Fan Fic